Computer systems may employ multiple processors to increase processing power. The workload may be divided and distributed among the various processors, thereby reducing execution time and increasing performance. In such systems, resources such as processors and memory may be segmented into groups referred to as “nodes.” Each node may comprise one or more processors coupled to a physical memory device. A processor in a node may access the memory assigned to its node, a process referred to as “local memory referencing,” or the processor may access memory assigned to other nodes, referred to as “remote memory referencing.” Unfortunately, remote memory referencing results in increased latency and thus reduced performance relative to local memory referencing.